sporebasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Vexus Empire
The Vexus are an intergalactic race of cyberkenetic beings. They are known across the galaxy as the only race to challenge The Grox and almost succeed. The Vexus are also known for their incredible technology, which has never been duplicated. They travel in large fleets consisting of one Mothership, fifty War Frigates, one hundred battleships, and one hundred thousand fighters. Technology The Vexus have incedible technology including incredibly powerfulUber Turrets Their Motherships can generate anti-matter explosions around it that can wipe out any enemy ships within the radius. Rapid fire pulse lazers and proton misles. Ultra powerful misles and bombes made of a substance called Exotic Matter. Nuclear Chainguns, and Bombs that generate powerful White Matter. And many more weapons. Colonies The Vexus don't have regular colonies. They have highly condensed cities instead. Although this is vunrable it also provides protection against many attacks due to the large ammounts of turrets. But the Vexus' colony structure only allows for them to be placed on T3 planets. The colonies are made with the Platinum Spore mod using the city incredi-pack. The cities are constructed of five of the colonies fused together and uses Grox style walls Vehicles Motherships Their Motherships are fifteen miles long sporting two massive engines with large turbines spining towards the ship and longer turbines behind the first, spinning in the opposite direction. The main body is cylindrical forming a vertical flat end. War Frigates War Frigates look like the Motherships except they are only three miles long. Warships Look like Motherships but only one mile long and have more powerful lazers than the War Frigate. Fighters Fighters, again, look just like all of the other ships. Fighters are only fifty feet long. Still larger than most fighters. Tanks The Vexus have tanks sporting many large guns and misiles. Battleships Their water vehicles, known as battleships, are propelled by two large engines, powering its large twin propellers Mercenaries The Vexus Mercenary is the Vexus airshisp. It flies on two wings with propellers in them and one turbine engines attached underneath each wing. Again, many guns and other heavy firepower. Captain Brutus Captain Brutus is one of the main charactors in the prequel to WOTE called The Grox Decimation. Brutus is very strong and loyal. He is also known to be cruel and heartless against The Grox. He is captain of an entire Borg fleet and gives out orders from his mothership. He is also second in command to the Borg leader, Zimag. Pictures Borg Tank.png|This is the Vexan tank design. It is heavily armored and armed. Borg Mercenary.png|This is the Vexus Mercenary. It is a light, yet powerful aircraft. Borg Battleship.png|This is a Vexus Battleship. It doesn't go very fast, but it packs quite a punch. Borg War Frigate.png|The Vexan spaceship design is consistent among all types. The Borg.png|The Vexus are a powerful race of semi-mechanical beings from another galaxy. Spore 2010-07-19 11-24-35.png|The Grox are under attack by The Vexus Spore 2010-07-20 13-40-08.png|Captain Brutus Spore 2010-07-20 13-43-18.png|A Vexan Tank Spore 2010-07-20 13-43-55.png|A Vexus Mercenary Spore 2010-07-20 13-44-50.png|A Vexan Mothership Spore 2010-07-20 13-45-27.png|The Vexus Mods The Vexus are created using Better Spore 5.1.0 and technology is from Platinum Spore and Gravity Hammer is from it's mod. Category:Save galaxy